The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a system and method of operating a gas turbine engine system during aircraft taxi.
Aircraft powered by ducted fan propulsion systems use the ducted fan propulsion systems when taxiing between the runway and gate area of airports. When taxiing, aircraft are limited to certain ground speeds by the airport authority and may also be operationally limited to certain speeds for safe traffic management. However, at engine idle, some known ducted fan propulsion systems produce more thrust than is needed. Consequently, pilots use the aircraft braking system to reduce the ground speed of the aircraft to within the limited speeds. Such brake usage prematurely wears the brakes, necessitating additional maintenance man-hours and expense.